On Average
by babe7878
Summary: PRNS Tori's abused, by who and what for? HunterTori [COMPLETE] YEAH Best Fic of all time for me R & R
1. Average Evening

**Let the Pain Begin**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, didn't create them.  
  
**Summary**: Tori's being abused, by who and what for. Everyone knows but not everyone believes her, maybe she'll prove it to them, one way or another.  
  
**Pairings**: Starts with Blake/Tori but changes to…a secret.  
  
On Average She sat in her lonely house, waiting for her boyfriend to get home. Tori didn't love him anymore; he changed in the two years she had been going out with him. He was a drunk, a violent drunk. The stress of life was getting to him, it affected him a lot and it was starting to affect Tori and everyone around her.  
  
Blake stumbled through the door, looking around the room. He did a 360 and his eyes landed on Tori who was reading. She put the bookmark in the book and put it on the coffee table. She knew what was next and there was nothing she could do about it. He raised his arm as he got closer and let it fall on her leg. She tried not to make a noise but ended up whimpering.  
  
"You are so ungrateful." He muttered as he turned his hand into a fist.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She cried, trying to get through to him. "I didn't mean to do anything, it's not my fault."  
  
"So it's my fault?" He asked, stumbling with his balance.  
  
"Of course not." Tori whispered.  
  
She ducked into the fetal position on the couch and he punched her in the back. She turned her head slightly to look at his red eyes. He had definitely been drinking with Bob that night. Bob was the worst of them all.  
  
He did not stop and would even attempt to drive home. As much as Tori felt bad, she sometimes wished he had driven with Bob and got into a car accident. She thought about suicide many times but Shane and Dustin were there. They knew, she told them one night a few years ago…


	2. The Story From Hell

**The Story From Hell**

Blake was out drinking again so Tori headed over to Shane and Dustin's house to get away from everything. Hunter just happened to be there and she sat in the middle of everyone.  
  
"Nice bruise." Dustin stated as her shirt lifted slightly after attempting to pull her sweater off.  
  
"What?" Tori asked.  
  
"There's a huge bruise on your back." Shane added.  
  
"Really?" Tori asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, it's like the size of my fist." Hunter replied.  
  
"Wait, seriously?" Tori asked. "That big?"  
  
Hunter made a fist and observed it, Tori showed them the bruise again and it was a little smaller, seeing as it was Blake's fist.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's it from?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to tell you that." Tori said, it was something Blake had told her to say if anyone ever found out.  
  
"Tor, you a robot now or something?" Shane asked jokingly.  
  
"He bought me flowers today." Tori stated out of nowhere.  
  
"So?" Shane queried.  
  
"To make up for it." Tori stated with a smile.  
  
"Make up for-" Hunter started.  
  
"What?" Dustin cut him off.  
  
"For last night when he came home drunk." Tori smiled.  
  
"Who?" They all asked simultaneously.  
  
"Who else, Blake." Tori shook her head.  
  
"Drunk, are you sure this is the same Blake we know?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Of course, he's just stressed and stuff." Tori answered.  
  
"No way, Blake would never do this." Hunter argued.  
  
"As much as you don't want to believe it bro, there's proof, even if he is your brother and you think he would never do anything like that, people change." Shane retorted.  
  
"Yesterday I got chocolates." Tori ignored everyone.  
  
"Yesterday, how long?" Shane asked as Dustin and Hunter argued.  
  
"A year or two, somewhere in between there." Tori grinned.  
  
"No way, you're such a bunch or liars." Hunter practically yelled.  
  
"Of course, I didn't mean to hurt you." Tori said, acting like she was a different person.  
  
"I got to get out of here." Hunter muttered.  
  
He stormed up and ripped his coat from the closet. Hunter grabbed his car keys and slammed the front door on his way out. He did not, would not believe it, Blake would never hurt anyone, except a monster but that was different. And he came home drunk, not Blake.


	3. Different Beliefs

**Different Beliefs**

The next morning, Blake had left to go to work. He always came home with flowers of chocolates to apologize for the "evening disagreements" as he called them.. Tori sighed and hopped in the warm shower. She got dressed in her short-sleeved shirt but threw a sweater over it, Blake's orders. So no one knew what was happening.  
  
Tori did not have a job, she pretended she did but really just went to Dustin and Shane's place to hang. It was safer there, as long as she made it home by seven. He usually came home before then but went out drinking, most of the time with Bob. He came home between seven and eleven, usually it was around ten but it was always good to be home before anything happened.  
  
That morning, something was different. She did not stop at Dustin's house, she kept driving. She drove to Hunter's house, the house she had once known as Blake and Hunter's house. Her blue van was not nice anymore, she had once tried to run and been shoved into the door, denting it badly. Blake took a crowbar to it once as well; he swung out the front lights and cracked the back window.  
  
Tori sat in the van, remembering everything that lead her to the house. Her conscience needed to get some things off her mind but her heart knew he might not accept them. She mustered up the courage to walk to the front door and knock.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Hunter asked, opening the door.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something." Tori replied.  
  
"You mean someone?" Hunter asked, inviting her in.  
  
Tori walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Hunter closed the door and seated himself in the second chair on the opposite side of the table. Tori had her hands on the table, folded nicely but fidgeting at the same time. Her leg was folded under her butt and her back was in a strait angle.  
  
"Look, I know you don't want to believe he could do something like this but, it hurts me." Tori started.  
  
"Look, it's not that I don't believe it, it's that I don't want to, I know my brother and as much as I respect him-"  
  
"He would never do anything to hurt anybody, I know, you told me this before."  
  
"But I also don't fully believe it because if he was having problems, he'd come to me." Hunter stated.  
  
"Right, but you know, he is and when you get your head out of the clouds, maybe you'll see it too but until then, may you live a happy life." Tori retorted.  
  
"Come on Tor." Hunter started.  
  
Tori stood up and looked down at him. She glared at him and he looked back at her.  
  
"Why don't you fight back then?" He asked.  
  
"You remember when you came to Blue Bay Harbour and you were against us? How much stronger you guys were than the guys and I?" Tori asked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't want to die." Tori blurted out and stormed out of the house.  
  
"She's crazy." He muttered angrily to himself.


	4. Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

After Tori stormed out of Hunter's house, she sped down the street to Dustin's. Shane was home too but he was working in the backyard on the patio, perfecting some skateboard move.  
  
The blonde burst trough the door and burst into tears. Dustin heard the door slam against the wall and ran to the front where Tori dove at him. She buried her tear-filled eyes into his shoulder and sobbed.  
  
"Didn't go to well?" Dustin asked. "With Hunter?"  
  
"He doesn't get it." Tori pushed herself away and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Here, let me help you with something. Pretend I had a brother and he started beating up his girlfriend, do you think I would immediately believe her because she said so? Even if she was trained in martial arts?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Well…no." Tori wiped her eyes and stopped crying.  
  
"He just doesn't want to believe it so he finds something to pick at to make him think that he's not, but deep down, he believes you." Dustin said gingerly.  
  
"Do you understand why I don't use martial arts against him?" Tori asked.  
  
"You told me before but I wasn't listening."  
  
"Do you think that if I was equally strengthened as he was he would find some hidden emotion and suddenly become stronger? Does that make sense?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you don't want to die." Dustin joked lightly.  
  
"What's Shane doing?" Tori asked.  
  
"He's perfecting his nose-grind something or other." Dustin replied with a laugh.  
  
"Want to go watch?" Tori asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dustin took her hand and led her outside to the grass area behind the patio. Tori hugged him and leaned against him as they sat in the grass, cheering Shane on. He looked over at Tori and she smiled.  
  
He did the trick one last time and perfected it. It was a great feeling that everyone in the vicinity of the backyard had. Tori was proud and Dustin was excited. Shane was overjoyed, he had landed it. For the first time, he had not fallen off the board. The two on the grass could not wait for his next demo at the skate park, he would win and they knew it.


	5. Realizations

**Realizations**

Tori waited for the boys to head inside and she said goodbye. Tori hopped in her car and headed home for four o'clock. Her cruddy van spluttered into the driveway and gave out as she tried to straiten up her parking job. It did not role down the driveway, although it was close to starting.  
  
She hopped out of the van and zipped into the house, throwing her shoes in the closet and beginning to clean up. Her house was always spotless because it meant that everything that Blake could possibly beat her with was probably put away or at least out of his reach.  
  
She had one time left a knife in the sink because she had forgotten to do the dishes and he attempted to go after her with it but he passed out a few feet away from her and she rushed to put it away. Her whole life flashed before her eyes and ever since that day, she never once forgot to put away sharp objects.  
  
Her blonde hair was always in a ponytail at her house, if it was not, it hurt a lot more when her grabbed her by the head and beat her. It was true, he tried to pay her off with gifts and flowers, occasionally a box of chocolates but it never changed, he would always beat her up that day.  
  
A slam of a car door snapped her back to reality, Blake would not be drunk but he would definitely not mention the previous nights. She watched out the window as he walked up to the front door and searched for his key. Tori smiled after he found it and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Tor, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." She retorted nervously.  
  
"Bob should be here to pick me up in an hour or so, want to do anything?" Blake asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to do." Tori answered with a fake smile.  
  
"Did you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night, it's going to take longer than an hour tonight if we go." Blake stated.  
  
"Sounds great, how was work?" Tori turned around and asked the first question for a long time.  
  
"It was work, you know, boring." Blake smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, totally boring." Tori replied anxiously.  
  
"I think I should get ready to go, have a shower and stuff." Blake suggested.  
  
"I'll start on dinner then." Tori replied.  
  
"Cool, you okay, you seem out of it lately." Blake had the nerves to ask.  
  
"Fine." Tori smirked back.  
  
"Take care of yourself, wouldn't want you to die on me." Blake laughed a bit.  
  
He left the room and Tori stopped laughing along. She did not want to die but the way he said that, she felt nervous around him. He had changed, for the worst. Instead of being someone Tori loved, he was the man Tori hated. She could not live this way anymore…


	6. Alone At Last

**Alone At Last**

Blake had left a few minutes earlier and Tori was left alone in her spotless house. She picked p her book and finished off the last fifty pages. It took her an hour and when she did finish, she traveled to the kitchen and dialed Dustin's number.  
  
The slight beeping sound of the busy signal echoed in her head. Dustin was trying to get a hold of Hunter but was unsuccessful and Tori did not know why the line was busy. It was never busy. Tori threw the phone on the floor and listened to the case crack under the force. She smiled at what she had done. Tonight was the night, if no one would help her, she would help herself.  
  
It was the perfect night to do what she had to do. Blake would come home and break down, she was sure of it. He would see her start to release her hand from the handle and hang there, in the kitchen, dangling from her neck.  
  
Tori ran through the house to the garage and grabbed a rope. She started to tie a specific knot with a loop big enough to wrap around her neck. She attached it to the ceiling fan in the kitchen and admired the work of the dangling rope.  
  
The phone rang as Tori was trying to find a piece of paper. She debated whether or not to answer it and decided that she better. Maybe it was Blake, coming to the realization that he needed to apologize and come home sober for once.  
  
It was not Blake but it was someone who could help her. It was Dustin.  
  
"Hey Tor, decided to call you, is he there?"  
  
"No, he left a couple hours ago." Tori replied.  
  
"You sure you don't want to stay here for the night, maybe it'll change something." Dustin suggested.  
  
"Tonight's the night, I have a feeling something will be different." Tori grinned to herself. "I don't think he'll be able to hurt me tonight, I'll talk to him and if he doesn't listen, I'll hide in the bathroom until he passes out so I can run to you then, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I guess you can take care of yourself, alright, I'll call you in the morning then."  
  
"Thanks for caring, I'll be expecting it." Tori replied.  
  
"Talk to you later, bye." Dustin smiled to himself and Shane.  
  
"Bye." Tori said and hung the phone up.  
  
She moved back to her chair and began to write. She finished the note a few minutes before Blake's car door was heard outside. She set the white piece of paper on the table and opened the door. Her plan changed but only in a small way and she had changed it.  
  
Blake pushed her into the front hallway. Tori stumbled to the ground. If she was going to die, she would at least prove to Hunter that he was abusive before she was put into the ground. She stayed on the floor as Blake pulled her by the head into the kitchen. He was too drunk to notice the rope and note but he was not too drunk to hit her on the nose. He broke it and punched her in the stomach. Tori was falling unconscious but she gathered up enough strength to stand up.


	7. Proven

**Proven **

She was about to push Blake back into the wall before rushing to the rope. Her ears opened up and another car door was heard outside. She glanced out the window but could not see anything except the bit of blood that had smeared on her eye from the broken nose. She stared at Blake and waited for him to try to come after her.  
  
He did get up and threw her into the adjacent wall, making her whimper. He was slapping her across the face when the front door burst open. The familiar face rushed over and threw Blake the other way.  
  
The last thing Tori saw before she fell unconscious was Blake standing at the rope and jumping off the chair.  
  
The next time she opened her eyes, she was lying in her bed with a glass of water on her nightstand. She tried to search for someone but there was no one in the view of the doorframe. Tori had touched her nose and winced in pain.  
  
Someone outside the door heard her wince and rushed to her side. It was the one person who did not believe she was abused. Tori sat up and looked at Hunter.  
  
"Not exactly the way I thought you'd prove it to me." He tried to joke but the mood in the room would not allow it.  
  
"Is he…?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat beside Hunter. He was not looking at her but she was watching his every move.  
  
"It's not your fault you know." Tori stated.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He turned to face her and she wrapped her arms around him. They hugged for what seemed like hours until she broke the silence.  
  
"You want to know who that rope was really meant for?" Tori asked.  
  
Hunter kept his arm around her shoulder and looked down at his feet.  
  
"It was meant for me." Tori answered her own question.  
  
"I don't understand how I couldn't see it." Hunter retorted, angry with himself.  
  
"He was your brother, you knew it was true but you didn't want it to be, if I were you , I would've done the same thing." Tori replied as she got up and wandered out of the room.  
  
Hunter sat in the room, feeling way worse than Tori felt. She threw the note in the garbage and grabbed a shirt she had not worn in the longest time. It was sleeveless which meant it showed her bruised shoulders and Blake was gone so she did not have to listen to him.  
  
Tori threw it on in the bathroom and walked out into the hallway where the long mirror was and admired herself. Broken nose and all. The mirror smiled back at her and then the pain hit her. Her nose was throbbing and her head was pounding. She stumbled back into her room.  
  
"Hunter, do you think you cold possibly take me to the hospital, my head really hurts." Tori broke his silence.  
  
"Sure."


	8. Complications

**Complications**

Tori sat in Emergency as the doctor fixed her nose. It was broken, she did not need a doctor to tell her that. She did have a bruised rib, she did need the doctor there. She walked out of the hospital with a bandage on her nose and around her stomach. In as much pain as she was in, she still smiled at Hunter as he leaned on his truck, waiting for her.  
  
"You know what?" Tori laughed.  
  
"Let me guess, medication?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm going to die." Tori stopped laughing.  
  
"Form what exactly?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Tori shrugged as she burst out laughing again.  
  
"Great, now I have to deal with a druggie." Hunter muttered.  
  
"You shut-up, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now, hanging from the ceiling by a noose, then you could read my note and laugh at how stupid I was to think that I could prove you wrong, Mr. Big shot think he knows his brother over some girl." Tori stopped laughing.  
  
"I think the drugs have worn off."  
  
"No, you just think they are, like you thought Blake couldn't be a drunk or abusive." Tori retorted.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea you felt this way about me." Hunter joked.  
  
"You know, when someone loves you, they have funny ways of showing it, like you, you pretend you hate me and I pretend I hate you but in the end we both know that we love each other right?" Tori spat at him.  
  
"You need to realize that you have a dead man hanging in your house before you tell me this crap."  
  
"He's not dead." Tori snapped.  
  
"So what is he then?" Hunter asked.  
  
"He's burning, down with the Devil, you know he deserves everything that came to him, you know, I know, Dustin knows, Shane knows, he knew, why do you think he bought me stuff every morning. So it would make him feel less guilty. I think it made him feel more guilty, why do you think he's the one who killed himself, not me?" Tori held back tears.  
  
"He couldn't stand what he did to you." Hunter stated matter of factly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hated himself after, he knew what he did. He wasn't thinking strait but he still knew what he was doing, you did too, you could've easily left or fought back but you chose not to. You didn't want to hurt him, why do you think I picked tonight of all nights to 'save' you. After talking to me today, I knew what you were going to do."  
  
Tori closed her eyes and tried to keep her balance. She managed to keep standing but she snapped out of her fit and touched her head.  
  
"Hey." Tori smiled.  
  
"Hi." Hunter replied confused.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Me, okay, you're acting kind of weird."  
  
"What happened to me?" Tori asked sweetly.  
  
"Dude, you are way freaky."  
  
"Okay, sure." Tori grinned.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think the drugs have kicked in." Tori giggled.


	9. Absolute Craziness

**Absolute Craziness**

Tori giggled some more, making funny faces as she looked around, amazed by everything. Her eyes landed back on Hunter and she skipped over to the truck.  
  
"Hey buddy." She practically yelled.  
  
"Alright, you're coming home with me." Hunter replied.  
  
"Where do you live?" Tori asked with a giggle.  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes and forced her into the truck. She threw her head back against the seat and passed out. Hunter debated whether to leave her there or carry her into the house. He decided it was probably better if she was in the house.  
  
Tori opened her blue eyes to find pitch black. She could see only a sliver of light coming from the door. Her feet moved towards it, almost hitting a lamp, and she opened the door to the bright sunshine.  
  
She looked around the room and spotted three guys. Dustin, Shane and Hunter. Tori smiled as she moved closer to them. When she reached the couch, she halted in front of Hunter.  
  
"Hey, you know what, I'm sorry." She broke the silence.  
  
"Dude, you know what she's talking about?" Shane asked.  
  
"Oh you guys don't know, I kind of said some things that weren't very nice before the drugs kicked in." Tori admitted.  
  
"Some things?" Hunter laughed.  
  
"Okay, a lot of things." Tori replied.  
  
"Like what?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say, it shouldn't have been said before." Tori bit her lip.  
  
"You know what, it's fine, I kind of said some things that weren't nice either." Hunter stated.  
  
"Can you tell me what because that's the part I don't remember." Tori smirked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So, we cool?" Tori asked.  
  
"Just one question, you pretend to hate me?" Hunter grinned.  
  
"Pretend, of course I do, you're the most hated guy in town, it's fun to be friends with you." Tori joked. "I don't hate you totally."  
  
"Hey, you guys do know that there's a fine line between love and hate right?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I just said I didn't hate him, did you know that there's a fine line between stupid and genius?" Tori asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I haven't quite passed that line yet." Dustin laughed.  
  
"Can I go home now-" Tori dropped her mouth.  
  
"You remember that part?" Shane joked.  
  
"Very clearly, that explains the nose and rib, and the horrible nightmare of my life, oh yeah, can't forget that stuff." Tori sighed.  
  
"Then there are the happy things." Dustin voiced.  
  
"I can't go back there." Tori flopped onto the floor and sat cross-legged.  
  
"Well you can always stay here." Hunter forced himself to stay.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Tori blurted.  
  
"Dude, he crossed the line a while ago." Shane interrupted.  
  
"This helps me a lot, you know 'cause my abusive, alcoholic boyfriend is hanging form the kitchen ceiling of my house which I cannot go back to and get my stuff because it's filled with horrible memories, then there's this guy who thinks I hate him, get high off drugs and say a bunch or stuff that I really didn't mean because…never mind."  
  
"Because what?" Dustin asked.  
  
"What?" Tori asked, she snapped back to reality.  
  
"I think that we need to talk, privately." Hunter voiced and the two guys left.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because what, you know that we care, I care, I'm sure you've probably figured out by now that I pretend not to like you so I wouldn't get close to you, so I couldn't fall for you but it backfired quite a bit."  
  
"Life's a funny thing. But everything happens for a reason. You know, like when I was four, my mom died but she said that I would be okay and she would be there through my toughest moments. I think last night she was with you because I know that you really did believe me when I told you what was happening. I respect you for everything that you do. You're a brother, a friend, a worker. I mean besides Dustin and Shane no one really knows who you are, even I don't sometimes, but before I make a tough decision, I think, what would my friends do and usually it's what I think you would do because you take risks. Dustin plays it safe because his family expects him to do well and Shane tries not to get into trouble because his family won't always like what he does if he risks it. But you don't have anyone to answer to, and I remember how much I used to wish that I wasn't alone either. But if you can do it and watch your brother die, I can at least try. So when I say that you aren't loved by those around you, I hope I'm wrong because I do." Tori smiled.


	10. Truth's Debut

Truth's Debut

Tori finished off her speech with a huge smile. She was gong to stand up, seeing as Hunter was not replying, but she stayed. Her nose was throbbing but she did not notice. She was cold but she felt warm.  
  
"You have a pretty smile." Hunter joked.  
  
Tori stared at him, disappointedly but she rolled her eyes and smiled, even laughing a bit.  
  
"I swear it's not the drugs." Tori smiled.  
  
"I don't mind the drugs, it's what you say when you're not high that I don't like." He laughed with her.  
  
"I really should have not gone out with Blake." Tori smirked.  
  
"Hey, everything happens for a reason."  
  
"Are you quoting me?" Tori asked as she stood up off the floor and sat on the coffee table across from Hunter.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It's kind of cool, you should try it sometime." Tori stated.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that next time I say something worth quoting."  
  
"I know, you say something that most people repeat and I'll quote you." Tori teased.  
  
"No, not going to happen."  
  
"Alright, have it your way, I'll just have to do something drastic." Tori grinned.  
  
She calmed herself down and poked at her nose. She struck a bruised spot and whimpered. Hunter reached up and pulled her hand away from her nose. She was pulled forward a bit and they were face to face.  
  
"Kind of close aren't we?" Tori kidded as she moved even closer.  
  
She kissed him, but he did not pull away. She smiled inside and remembered her mom. 'Thanks mom' Tori thought and snapped back to reality. Her eyes opened and smiled, stopping the kiss.  
  
"Maybe last night wasn't so bad. Maybe I didn't fight back because I knew that I'd have to face you." Tori grinned.  
  
"You know my offer to stay here for a while, it's open for a really long time."  
  
"I'll keep that in the back of my mind when I'm packing all my stuff into your house. Well, everything except stuff from the kitchen." Tori joked.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"And maybe the liquor cabinet could stay there too?" Tori joked.  
  
"I would never hurt you on purpose."  
  
"Hey now, people change." Shane burst in to the room.  
  
"Yeah but their maturity level doesn't." Tori joked.  
  
"Really, you used to be a troublemaker." Dustin replied.  
  
"I know, but shhh…"  
  
Tori grinned at him and then jumped up and ran over to Dustin, pulling hiss pants down in the process. She ran right out into the driveway and ducked behind a tiny bush. She watched as Dustin came running out after her but he could not find her.


	11. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

Dustin crept around the yard, looking for Tori but he did not look hard enough because just as he reached her bush, she popped out at him.  
  
"Boo!" Tori yelled.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that." Dustin smirked.  
  
"Guilty, sorry, I had to prove I still had it in me." Tori replied.  
  
"Hungry?" Dustin asked.  
  
He waited for her and they walked into the house together, right into the kitchen where Shane was finishing up some eggs. Tori grinned for a second.  
  
"By the way…" Tori turned to Dustin. "Nice Boxers."  
  
"Dude." Dustin whined.  
  
"Still with the superheroes?" Tori laughed.  
  
"You are sick Bro." Hunter stated.  
  
"Now you're going to pay." Dustin glared at her.  
  
Tori just looked at him, seriousness in her face. She looked confident, calm, collected. Her lips turned upwards into a confident smile and she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I dare you." She replied.  
  
"Do you double dare me?"  
  
"No, I triple dog dare you." Tori smirked.  
  
"No she didn't, bro, that's the highest dare of all time." Shane whispered.  
  
"Whoa." Hunter whispered back.  
  
"Hey Waldo, what are you going to do?" Tori taunted.  
  
"Tortellini." Dustin grinned.  
  
"Booger." Tori retorted.  
  
"Dude, and I was Jimmy Jammer." Shane joined in.  
  
"You like your nickname?" Hunter asked.  
  
"It was better than Fartbag." Shane replied.  
  
"Or Shanenimator." Tori laughed.  
  
"Let me guess, self chosen?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was cool, but at least I didn't call myself Surfer Chick, or what was that other one…" Shane grinned.  
  
"Dumb Blonde." Dustin yelled.  
  
"Ha ha, I forgot that one." Tori glared at them.  
  
"No way, I think it's kind of cute." Hunter laughed and got hit in the arm for it.  
  
"Okay." Tori smiled. "If I ever hear it again, you better be prepared for what comes next."


	12. Maturity: Not everyone Has It

**Maturity, Not Everyone Has It**

Tori had called the police, explained everything, put the house up for sale and moved in with her new boyfriend. The night she had come to face Blake's suicide was a few months ago and she had gone to the funeral, only to watch him be put in the ground. She did miss him but only the Blake everyone knew, the one who did not drink or hit her.  
  
The real-estate agent had put up a hefty price for the unusual house. It had sold though and in a few more days, she would get the couple hundred thousand for it. She had a plan for it, for Hunter. Everything he did for her, he deserved it.  
  
He treated her better than Blake ever did. When he brought her flowers, he meant it, not as a guilt present. She had already helped him renovate her room, it was blue, go figure right? Dustin and Shane helped too.  
  
Shane did happen to rock at the next demo he had. He did the move he perfected before the terrifying night. Dustin and Hunter took riding up again and even brought home a few medals. Tori had gotten a job, at Storm Chargers, it was a start. She was thinking about going to college and it became harder to decide what she wanted to do.  
  
One night, it was an ordinary Friday, movie night at Dustin's with pizza. Tori ate the Hawaiian one but of course picked off the pineapple, not real good covered in pizza sauce but guess who ate it. Of course, Hunter.  
  
"So Tor, when do you get that house money?" Dustin asked curiously.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll know." Tori grinned.  
  
"How?" Shane asked.  
  
"Trust me, you'll know." Tori grinned.  
  
"Don't bother fighting with her, you just can't win." Hunter stated.  
  
"Yes you can, it's just a very rare occurrence." Tori replied, fidgeting with Hunter's hand.  
  
"Since we were four, I only remember winning once." Dustin laughed.  
  
"See, very, very rare." Shane laughed along.  
  
"So much for me telling you more." Tori grinned.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't making fun." Hunter retorted.  
  
"Everyday." Tori joked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hunter replied.  
  
"Let's just say, it'll be obvious." Tori grinned again.  
  
"Sure it will, what are you going to do, buy us all a house." Shane kidded.  
  
"Close." Tori laughed.  
  
"An apartment?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I'd buy you a new brain if that was possible." Tori replied.  
  
"Cool." Dustin retorted excitedly.  
  
"Whatever." Shane stated casually although he thought it was quite cool as well.  
  
"Right, what time is it?" Tori asked.  
  
"Time to go home." Hunter answered.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Fine, see you tomorrow." Dustin sighed.  
  
"Right, tomorrow." Tori grinned.  
  
"After work bro." Shane looked at Dustin.  
  
"Yeah mean, see you there." Hunter added.  
  
"I have to go somewhere too, around nine, then I'll be heading home to do some stuff." Tori said.  
  
"If no one's going to be home tomorrow, I'm going to the skate park." Shane announced.  
  
"Cool, maybe I'll stop by afterwards." Tori grinned again.  
  
"Bye." Dustin remarked.  
  
"Later." Tori stopped grinning.


	13. Money Talks

_Thanks to my new fans, CamFan4Ever and Jorgitosbabe, thanks for all the reviews, i hope it doesn't go haywire from here, lol. Thanks for the support and any other one time reviewers, looking forward to more ;)_

**Money Talks**

Tori woke up to the empty house around eight. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich and ate it while she was on the phone with her banker. She finished the sandwich and headed for the shower.  
  
After her shower, she walked to the bank. Seeing as she had no other means of transportation and the bank was not that far away. She stepped inside the cool bank and waited in line. When she reached the teller, she asked to talk to the manager.  
  
After her meeting with the manager, she walked over to Storm Chargers and spoke to a red head. Tori arrived home in style: on a 250. She threw a bough on the seat and walked it into the garage.  
  
She grabbed a skateboard from her closet and set it on her bed. Then she grabbed all the new riding equipment and set it next to the skateboard.  
  
Tori sat on the couch, reading, it was her day off. She waited for a while and when she heard the door slamming outside, she quickly threw her hair up. It was a habit she could not break.  
  
Hunter walked through the door and Tori looked up at him. He looked back at her and she smiled.  
  
"How come you always have your hair back when I come home?"  
  
"Habit. Come on, I got a surprise." Tori practically shouted.  
  
"Now? I just got home." Hunter whined.  
  
"Poor Muffin, come on!" Tori ushered him out the front door.  
  
She was careful on the steps, seeing as when she pulled on his arm, he would not go as fast. She punched in the key code for the garage door and told Hunter to close his eyes. She ushered him in farther and placed him next to the bike.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes." Tori said, trying to stay calm.  
  
He opened his eyes and immediately fell in love with the bike. Tori smiled as he looked it over, leaving the bough on in the process.  
  
"What's it for?" Hunter asked after stopping his check of the bike.  
  
"No reason." Tori replied.  
  
"Seriously tell me."  
  
"I don't know, a thank you for taking me in after saving my life." Tori smirked.  
  
"You got your money didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, so, you like it?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Blake really should have kept you around." Hunter smiled.  
  
Tori just smiled and then ran over to Hunter and hugged him. She whispered something in his eye and then ran back into the house. She grabbed the stuff sitting on her bed and threw it in the truck. She jumped in the truck and waited for Hunter to get driving.  
  
He drove to Dustin's and then the two walked into the house each carrying one of the presents. She knocked on the door and when Shane answered, she handed him the skateboard. Dustin soon appeared behind Shane and Tori grabbed the stuff from Hunter and handed it to him.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Shane asked suspiciously.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to give my best friends presents?" Tori retorted with a grin.  
  
"You got the money didn't you?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Told you that you would know, now you can go riding and not worry about getting hurt." Tori smiled.  
  
"Will you be joining us?" Hunter joked.  
  
"On what, your old bike or your new one?" Tori grinned.  
  
"New bike, dude?" Dustin smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I told you I got the money." Tori continued to grin.  
  
"It's sweet bro." Hunter added.


	14. Leading

**Leading**

Shane and Tori sat on the sidelines of the track. Hunter was winning the race with Dustin right behind, new equipment and all. He pulled across and halted a bit farther down, Dustin beside him.  
  
Shane stood up first, extending his hand to Tori and helping her up. She wiped off her shorts and began to walk with Shane over to the finish line. The smile on the guys' faces told it all. Everything was great.  
  
"New bike works good." Hunter said.  
  
"Thought it might." Tori replied.  
  
"So dude, are you working today?" Dustin threw the question out in the open.  
  
"I am." Hunter answered.  
  
"Not me, another day off." Tori smiled.  
  
"I have to." Shane whined.  
  
"How do you get so many days off when you just started there like a few months ago, I just don't get it." Dustin stated.  
  
"Girl thing." Tori retorted with a grin.  
  
"A bond?" Shane asked.  
  
"I intend to keep my secrets." Tori answered.  
  
"You keep your secrets then, it's not like we care." Dustin argued.  
  
"Right, well then you better get off to work." Tori replied.  
  
"You know what time I'll be home?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No, but I like surprises." Tori stated with another grin.  
  
"I hope your face gets stuck like that." Dustin muttered.  
  
"Superhero underwear." Tori smirked, not grinned but smirked.  
  
"I take it back." Dustin glared at her.  
  
"Great, now everyone sees it my way." Tori joked.  
  
"Not everybody." Hunter broke in.  
  
"Right, but only because it's your house." Tori replied casually.  
  
"Great, now everybody sees it my way." Hunter joked.  
  
"Better get off to work." Tori shot back with a laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's got us there bro." Shane announced.  
  
"I'll be talking to Kelly later." Dustin added.  
  
"Okay but she won't tell you anything."  
  
"Why not?" Dustin whined.  
  
"It's a girl thing." Tori grinned once more before hopping into Hunter's truck and driving home.


	15. Returnable Favour

**Returnable Favour**

Tori sat alone in the house waiting. For what, anything, why, she did not know. It was starting to bore her when finally a knock on the door was heard. She jumped up and whipped open the door not expecting to find who was standing there.  
  
He had scraggly brown hair and a red glaze in his eyes. It was Bob, Blake's drinking buddy who at three o'clock had already gotten drunk.  
  
He gave her a quick smile and pushed her inside. He grabbed her hand to help her up and then threw her the other way. Her hair was not up, she had broken that habit a day or so ago but now she wished she had not.  
  
"You killed him." Bob blurted out at her as he threw another punch at her just healing broken nose.  
  
"No I didn't, he killed himself." Tori retorted, trying not to fall unconscious until someone else came home.  
  
"Why? Was it because you were seeing his brother behind his back? You were so undeserving of him, I don't why he didn't kill you when I told him it was a good time." Bob yelled.  
  
"No!" Tori screamed as another fist hit her in the stomach.  
  
"Did you even love him?"  
  
"In the beginning-"  
  
Another fist met with her mouth causing blood to flow into her throat. She could taste it and now it was starting to go back down her throat from her nose.  
  
"Oh, in the beginning, before he started teaching you lessons?" Bob asked, yelling.  
  
"Lessons, he never taught me anything except that he was stronger than I was."  
  
Tori closed her eyes; she had forgotten she knew how to fight back. She threw a punch at his face when he bent down to hiss at her again and he keeled over, wincing. That did not stop him; he stood back up again and continued his beating.  
  
Tori was leaning against the kitchen wall on the outside. She was barely conscious but she had to keep her eyes open. It was then that Hunter burst through the door and fought Bob off that she finally fell over, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Here he is now Princess." Bob turned to Tori one last time before being kicked (literally) out of the house.  
  
"I swear, if you ever come back, I'll kill you." Hunter yelled at Bob who was stumbling to get into his car.  
  
Tori was holding on. She heard every word but was not listening. The pain was too much and finally when Hunter ran over to her she said something.  
  
"Help."  
  
She closed her eyes and her grip on her stomach relaxed. She had passed out.


	16. Nothing Still

**Nothing Still**

"Hey Dude, what happened?" Dustin asked.  
  
Tori had been taken to the hospital after the Bob incident. She had managed to survive but something else was terribly wrong. Dustin and Shane were at the hospital as soon as Hunter called them.  
  
Dustin stared at Hunter for a minute, waiting for an answer. Shane sat down beside him and put his face into his hands, wiping the disbelief off. He would never have guessed what came next.  
  
"She was beat up again."  
  
"By who?" Dustin asked.  
  
"This guy, Bob. I guess he was Blake's drinking buddy. When I walked into the house, he had Tor against the wall, punching her."  
  
"Bro, no way." Shane sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know the rest." Hunter replied.  
  
"Man, she'll be fine." Dustin tried to reassure everyone, including himself.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, she survived that every night before right?" Shane asked.  
  
"True." Hunter ran his hands through his hair.  
  
The three boys continued to reassure each other that Tori would be okay when their conversation was silenced by a female doctor. She stood tall in her white lab coat and had a slight smile to her lips. Her green eyes narrowed on the boys.  
  
"She'll be fine in a few days." The doctor smiled.  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No, except that she was being beat up when I came home." Hunter answered.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll send someone right in to tell you about her."  
  
"But she's going to live?" Shane asked.  
  
"Of course." The doctor smiled one last time before disappearing into the crowded hallway.  
  
"What do you think she means?" Shane asked.  
  
"Bro, I don't know." Dustin answered.  
  
"You?" Shane tapped Hunter on the shoulder.  
  
"No idea."  
  
It was finally a few hours later when the boys finally found out what happened but Tori was still not awake.


	17. Almost There

**Almost There**

It had been a few days and Tori's eyes were still not opened. It was Dustin's shift to watch her while Shane and Hunter went to work and stuff. He had watched her for the whole day and tomorrow it was Hunter's day. The day before it was Shane's.  
  
"Hey Tor, I know you're in there, just wanted you to know that when you wake up, I'll be here." Dustin whispered as he leaned his head onto the bed.  
  
He had lost sleep ever since she had first been in there. It was a good time now to catch up seeing as there was not really anything else to do.  
  
Dustin woke up to the paging of one of the doctor's. It was already the evening, he had slept for quite a while. Suddenly, Tori started to move. It was her broken nose. Dustin became excited but she let out a small sneeze and did not move again.  
  
"Man, you had me there for a second." He whispered again.  
  
Tori's body lay lifeless on the white sheets of the hospital bed. She had been there for a total of two days now and she was destined to wake up any time between the day before and the next week.  
  
Dustin closed his eyes once more and fell asleep in the chair, still with her hand in his.  
  
It was late night when she finally stirred again. She rolled over and winced slightly as her arm touched her stomach. She did not even open her eyes, not until Dustin woke up and yelled her name.  
  
"TORI!"  
  
"Ouch." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh my god, you're awake." He said excitedly.  
  
"What, where am I?" She asked as her eyes finally opened.  
  
"Hospital, you're awake." Dustin stated again.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you have been unconscious for two days, this is the third and you're finally awake."  
  
"Me, Bob?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah but that's the least of your worries." Dustin half joked.


	18. Grusome Events

**Gruesome Events**

Tori stared at Dustin for a minute before realizing that Bob was out and he was after her.  
  
"Least of my worries?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah, you don't know what I'm talking about do you?"  
  
She had been unconscious for two and a half days. How would she know what he was talking about. She had no idea and the best way to answer a stupid question was with sarcasm.  
  
"Let me think about it…no." Tori replied.  
  
"I don't know how accurate I am about this but…"  
  
He trailed off with his sentence. Tori looked at him desperately and he looked back at her.  
  
"What?" Tori asked.  
  
"Bob killed the baby. It swallowed all the blood that you did and died."  
  
"Baby?" Tori arched her eyebrows.  
  
She was confused now. How was it possible? It hit her; she had never slept with her current boyfriend, only Blake.  
  
"You didn't know you were like three months pregnant?" Dustin asked.  
  
Tori looked at Dustin and burst out laughing. She stopped when the pain of her stomach hit her. She looked at the huge bandage and whimpered.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Tori questioned.  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"I guess not but…"  
  
She stopped after noting the funny look on Dustin's face. He knew the answer to the question he was going to ask but he had to ask anyway.  
  
"Tell me one thing who's was it?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Blake's." Tori answers quietly.  
  
Dustin looked at her. He knew she did not want Blake to come to mind but he did and she let a single tear fall from her eyes. She had watched him die after beating her up. He was so cruel.  
  
"Good then, it's dead." Tori stated angrily.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered to Hunter you know?" Dustin replied.  
  
"Oh well." Tori retorted and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.


	19. Truth, Act Two

**Truth: Act Two**

Early hours of the morning and Dustin had fallen asleep again only this time waiting for the next person on shift.  
  
Six in the morning, Dustin finally has his chance to tell Hunter what happened the night before. Being the nice guy he is, shrugs it off but if Tori does not say anything, he will tell him.  
  
Hunter carried the crimson teddy bear and set it beside Tori's face. She did not move, sound asleep for the second time. Hunter sat there, beside her in the chair and became hungrier and hungrier.  
  
Tori opened her eyes to the wide eyes of the bear. She moved back quickly before realizing it was only a teddy bear. She tried to roll over but in the process hit her stomach. She held her breath and when the pain disappeared, she let it out and breathed normally.  
  
Tori looked around the room and found no one. She tried to sit up and succeeded. She walked around the room easily and found herself sitting beside the window on the far side of the room. She looked out, hoping to see someone having fun outside seeing as she could not at the moment.  
  
A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She thought it was Dustin because he never mentioned anything about shifts or anything. She turned around, startled to see who was really there.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." She joked.  
  
"Right." Hunter replied with a laugh.  
  
"I would too, if I could." She smiled.  
  
"Why can't you?" He taunted.  
  
"I have my reasons, hey, where'd Dustin go?"  
  
"His turn was over. Shane watched you the day before yesterday and I watched you the day before that, Dustin left at six to get some sleep."  
  
"Six, Dustin awake at six? Are you sure?" Tori joked but did not laugh due to the pain in her stomach.  
  
"Hey, now that it think about it, I'm not."  
  
"Aren't you mad?"  
  
"At you? What for?"  
  
"Right, guess I'm just used to someone being mad at me all the time." Tori sighed.  
  
"Maybe, you ready to go?"  
  
"Am I ready to go." Tori grinned.  
  
"Dustin's right, I hope your face does get stuck." Hunter joked.  
  
Tori glared at him and got up with ease. She walked into the bathroom in the corner of her room. She was in the bathroom for a few minutes and emerged fully dressed.  
  
"Who ever said it takes girls forever to get ready?" Tori stated.  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Only when I'm not around." Tori laughed and bent over in pain.  
  
"Oh yeah, that might hurt a bit."  
  
"Not just a bit." Tori retorted as she held her breath again.


	20. Everlasting Impression

**Everlasting Impression**

The pain did not go away. Tori fell to her knees and almost rested her head on the floor. She bit her lip and let out a gasp.  
  
"I'm good." She mustered.  
  
"Maybe we should stop by the pharmacy and get you some painkillers."  
  
"Great idea." Tori gasped again.  
  
"Are you going to be able to make it that far?" Hunter joked.  
  
"Me, I could run for ten miles and still feel fine." Tori retorted, starting to get up.  
  
"You mean crawl?"  
  
"If you're not going to stop making fun of me, then at least help me up." Tori retorted.  
  
He extended his hand and she latched on. She pulled on it and when she stood up, the pain ceased. She grabbed the bear on the bed and carried it under her arm.  
  
Tori grabbed the keys from Hunter and continued to the truck while he stopped for the painkillers. She hopped in the driver's side and turned the truck on. Hunter walked out of the hospital and forcefully hopped in the passenger's side.  
  
She drove to the house and stopped in the driveway. It was a nice day, not raining or cold, perfect for spending it outside.  
  
"You going to get out soon?" Hunter asked, standing on the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about going surfing." Tori replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to today." Tori pulled out the keys.  
  
"Why not?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Salt water probably isn't good for this." Tori pointed to her stomach.  
  
"Right, you want to go riding?"  
  
"Actually, can we talk?"  
  
"As long as it's not about breaking up." Hunter joked.  
  
"No, but everything's different now."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"Oh my god, what am I saying." Tori sighed.  
  
"Yeah, what are you saying?"  
  
"First I'm going to get out of the truck." Tori joked but cringed when she wanted to laugh.  
  
She opened the door and slowly and carefully got out. After her feet were on the ground, she walked around to the other side. She hugged Hunter and put her head on his shoulders.  
  
"I guess what I want to say is um…I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too."


	21. Her World Turned Upside Down

**Her World Turned Upside Down**

"OH MY GOD!" Tori yelled with horror.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
They had been watching the news later that night and found an interesting story. As they waited for the story, something else caught Tori's attention.  
  
"Bob's out." Tori uttered.  
  
"Bob, the guy who beat you up?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Tori nodded. "Ten bucks says he coming to find me."  
  
"Call the police then." Shane stated.  
  
Hunter raised his hand into the air and cleared his throat.  
  
"What?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Maybe we should help him out." Hunter suggested.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Shane asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, he's a drunk right and he beats on people when he's been drinking, maybe we could get him some help."  
  
"I'm supposed to be the smart one here." Tori joked but did not laugh.  
  
"Oh dude, like take the alcohol out of alcoholic." Dustin yelled.  
  
"I just wish I went surfing." Tori muttered.  
  
"And then you're left with I C." Dustin stated.  
  
"Okay, it's official, you're an idiot." Shane teased.  
  
"That was official a long time ago." Tori joked but yet again did not laugh.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to ask you something, aren't you sad?" Shane asked.  
  
"You can only take so much at one time and with all the other sad stuff, it seems like I don't even really care anymore." Tori answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I probably should care but it's done and what's done is done, no changing the past, but I can change the future." Tori smirked.  
  
"Dudes, we should go camping sometime." Dustin grinned.  
  
"How do you get that from what we were just talking about?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know, shall we sometime?"  
  
"Okay, I think I'm going to leave now, you're starting to freak me out." Tori stated.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Kidding, I've known you since we were four and you think that I would be scared of you now, when you were seven you wanted to know what fire did and you almost burned your hand off." Tori laughed and held her breath from the pain.  
  
"Serves you right." Dustin retorted.  
  
The pain did not stop. She had to breath and it hurt more. She bit her lip and moved around.  
  
"You okay?" Dustin asked.  
  
"N…o…"  
  
She began to scream and yell. It was burning, her stomach was burning which led to a headache and she passed out.  
  
Her eyes opened to her room. She peered around and found no one. She tried to move but when it hurt again, she stopped and lay back down and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep.


	22. Possible Return

**Possible Return**

Bob wandered around the streets after being let out on bail. He was no longer a drunk but once an alcoholic, always and alcoholic. He would go to apologize to the girl he caused so much pain.  
  
He knew where she now lived; he had been there just a few days earlier to get revenge. Revenge was not sweet, it was horrible now that he was sober and knew what he did. Bob knew it was bad but not as bad as it really was.  
  
He walked up to the door of Tori's new house. He knocked and Dustin answered it. Not knowing whom the guy at the door was, Dustin showed Bob to Tori who was starting to wake up.  
  
"Bob?" Tori asked sleepily.  
  
"Bob, I'm staying to make sure you don't hurt her." Dustin cut in.  
  
"Well, I won't be long, I just wanted to apologize for everything that I've done to you in the past two years, especially for the incident a few nights ago. I hope I didn't do anything drastic, I didn't remember anything the next morning."  
  
"Dude, you killed the baby." Dustin almost yelled.  
  
"I did?" Bob was on the verge of tears.  
  
"It was an accident." Tori stated.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"  
  
"Neither did I." Tori joked without laughing.  
  
"I haven't had a drink since I got out yesterday, I hope I never do again, I'm just saying sorry before I leave town for awhile."  
  
"You'll be missed." Tori smiled as she sat up painfully.  
  
"Thanks, so, I'll be seeing you around, and oh, before I forget, I knew what Blake did and I know you tried to do everything, thanks for trying to help us. You helped me by helping him." Bob replied.  
  
"Don't forget to visit when you come to town." Tori announced.  
  
"I'd never forget you." Bob smiled.  
  
With that, he showed himself out of the house and pulled out of the driveway before Hunter pulled in with Shane. He saw Bob down the street and ran into the house, worried about the two people in it.  
  
"Hello, anyone conscious?" Hunter yelled.  
  
"Dude, in here." Dustin yelled back.  
  
"What did he do?" Hunter asked, anger rising as Tori walked out smiling.  
  
"Apologized." She smiled.  
  
She was dressed in different clothes and she smelt good. No shower but she probably should not be in water with the bandage anyway. Tori walked to the fridge and pooped the door open, looking for something interesting to eat or drink. Pulling out a bottle of water, she headed back into her room and picked up her book.  
  
The guys sat out in the living room watching a motocross race in some other country. Tori smiled to herself knowing that everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be considering everything that happened.


	23. Happy Endings

**Happy Endings**

All was well in Blue Bay Harbour. Tori still lives with Hunter or as Dustin and Shane know them as engaged. Her stomach is fully healed, with a tiny reminder of a scar.  
  
Bob never returned but he did call once in a while to see how everyone was doing. He had still not touched any alcohol, especially considering he found a girlfriend who despises it.  
  
It was later in the year when Dustin and Shane went pro at their sports, Tori was surfing for fun and Hunter was racing for fun. The two pros never left Blue Bay Harbour, no matter how much money was offered to them.  
  
One day, the foursome sat in the backyard of Dustin and Shane's place with Dustin's new girlfriend. Her name was Brooke and she was very nice. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her bright green eyes told everyone she was happy.  
  
"How's everybody?" Brooke asked to the happy people.  
  
"Not as good as you, I know that for sure." Tori grinned.  
  
"Is there something we should know?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, but Brooke's got some way out good news." Tori smiled as the new girl.  
  
"You okay?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Would have something to do with your mysterious disappearances?" Shane added.  
  
"You blew it Tor." Brooke bit her lip with excitement.  
  
"Are you going to say it or do you want me to?" Tori asked.  
  
"Dustin, you're going to be a dad." Brooke smiled.  
  
"Dude no way, are you for real?" Dustin yelled.  
  
"Well, unless some guy comes and beats me up, yeah." Brooke joked.  
  
"Leave me out of this." Tori retorted with a grin.  
  
"Hey, how is Bob?" Shane asked.  
  
"He's good, got himself a girlfriend." Hunter answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's good." Tori smiled. "I could be better but…"  
  
"What?" Brooke asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah what?" Hunter asked, as she stood up off his knee.  
  
"I'm going to go pro!" Tori announced.  
  
"But…" Shane half asked.  
  
"But not for a year or two, after the baby's born." Tori grinned.  
  
"I still hope your face gets stuck that way." Dustin laughed.  
  
"You are so mean." Brooke smacked him in the arm.  
  
"And it's not Blake's?" Dustin joked.  
  
"Yeah, it's his." Shane retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Shane, now that you're the only single one left, and you probably don't want to share either of our houses since they'll be full of kids, where are you going to live?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm staying right where I am but I don't count on being home very much seeing as I have to travel with GMX for demos and stuff." Shane replied.  
  
"Hey wait, you're leaving?" Brooke asked and Tori nodded along.  
  
"I was going to."  
  
"We need a babysitter." Tori joked.  
  
"It's not like you work that much anyways." Hunter poked her in the side and she cringed.  
  
"You are so mean to me." Tori whined.  
  
"Poor Muffin." He smiled.  
  
The rest of the day was spent running around and having fun. It was the best night of their lives, seeing as everyone was as happy as they ever were but someone sat on their minds. No one ever mentioned them.  
  
Blake sat in heaven smiling down at the group of five. He was blessed to be able to watch his brother and friends with a smile on his face. He was still angry with himself for hurting the blonde beauty but everyday he realized she was better off in his brothers arms, laughing and smiling, not hiding in fear. He smiled all day, no one was going to be joining him anytime soon.


End file.
